Nurse Phantom
Rob McTodd[https://allhailkingjulien.wikia.com/wiki/Rob_McTodd (aka Nurse Phantom) is a character from All Hail King Julien.] History He is King Julien's former best friend, and he was once banished from the kingdom for nearly giving Uncle King Julien a heart attack when he pranked him on his birthday. When he returned after a very long absence, Rob passed many plastic surgery to better not be recongized, when he was researched, and to mask his true face and age. Rob finally learnt to accept his appearance and age, and even shows himself publicly. Season two Rob reappears from a long absence and reunites with King Julien, to Maurice's disappointment. Rob later brought King Julien to Dr. S so that he can transplant some of King Julien's parts into his body. During a fight against Maurice, Clover, and Mort, Rob was badly disfigured by Mort's attack and retreated further into Dr. S's cave to hide his disfigurement. Season three Rob returned from another plastic surgery, which results his face still disfigured that he has to hide his right side of his face with a half-cut mask. His haircut is cut half his head, his right eye has become blind, his lower lip on his right corner slips down, showing his teeth and gum. Rob somehow heard about another Club Moist to be opened, so he called Doctor S again for his new plot to switch King Julien's mind with his. Rob captures and puts Mort into a box, then captures King Julien. At first, King Julien does not recognize him due to his face, but listens how much Rob's thoughts about him and the pains he has endured because of his selfishness nature. King Julien recognizes his mistakes about him and gives him another chance to mend their friendship, by making Rob Doctor S' assistant, renamed as "Nurse Phantom". Rob got sleeping problems, so he called for Doctor S to take him into an artificial coma. Rob can still listen and even move his arms and hands. Season four Rob and Doctor S are actors of their own comedy show. Rob invites Doctor S for a dinner. Doctor S is not pleased of the menus, so Rob is mad at him. Rob assists Doctor S for showing by mimicry the consequences about Clover's brain, if she has to get back as Clover before her story has yet to be accomplished. Rob somehow heard about the success of King Julien's music group, founded by King Julien, Maurice, Mort and Clover. Rob remembers the old time when he and Julien were inseprables and tries to get a place into the group. But King Julien stops and rejects him for being "infect". Rob soon listened that the piece of song which King Julien was singing was not a part of the group. After Clover's departure, Rob watches from afar the stratege with Timo's machine and that King Julien hired Hans, after having listened to everybody excepted him. Rob intends to avenge himself by showing to the public how "infect" their voices are in reality. At night, Rob lights off Timo's voice machine and climbs on the scene to reveal their real voices. Personality Rob at first can easily be described as cocky, boisterous, shameless, reckless, and mean. He inadvertently killed multiple animals due to his encouragement to have them party too much out of control. He has however calmed down and become more submissive ever since King Julien made amends with him and when he got his nursing job. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-11-01 at 3.50.32 PM.png Category:Lemur characters Category:Males Category:Male Lemurs Category:Sifaka Lemurs Category:All Hail King Julien Lemurs Category:Secondary Lemurs Category:Reformed Lemurs Category:Enemy Lemurs